kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr.Blaze
Appearance Blaze's spirit from .jpeg Dr.Blaze On the left Blaze true from: Angel of hope flame On the right her human from: Doctor blaze blazes info Blaze is the angel of hope literally, She's a freaking angel for reals! Her element power is fire of course. Blaze isn't like most angels but that mostly due to hanging out on earth to much. Anyway she came down from the skies for a assignment but she got a little side strack and by little i mean a lot. Now she spends her days disguised as a doctor helping people with their problems. blaze personality Blaze is the ever optimistic of the group though she also level headed at the same time go figure. She can be a bit on the lazy side but she always comes through for people when the need her the most. Blaze can be quite witty and a little bit of a smart ass; from time to time she can be very wise beyond her years though most of the time she just a smart ass. Blaze is the type of person who never beats around the bush, she is very blunt and straightforward in her approach. she also been know to be a sarcastic piece of shit (her sarcasm how she earn the nickname boss blaze). But she does know when to stop before she goes too far so she is sensitive to others thoughts and feelings. If you're ever looking for fierce loyalty then look no farther for you find it in blaze. She posses so much devotion, such passion it's almost overwhelming. She rattle be horribly tortured then braytral the of the trust of her friends and patients. She takes her oath of patient confidentiality with deadly seriousness! Blaze is an extremely tenacious women this often makes her come out as stubborn (maybe she is). Despite her fiery attitude; blaze can actually be quite calm mined and practical, Blaze does unfortunately have a deep burning temper within her but keeps under control. abilities/powers abilities * very acrobatic, and flexible * Enhanced Vision (can see and track a target at least 3,000 miles away) * excellent marksman (can even hit a moving target) * train martial arts and hand-to-hand combat * flies weapons/equipment ''' * red golden colored quiver with golden arrows * carries two kata swords on her belt * has a hidden drager (underneath her skirt) * wears a bracelet that activates into a shield * small hip pouch- (first aid kit) * a strong leather whip also on belt '''type of arrows * flaming arrows * normal arrows * light arrows- ''can pierce through the darkest shadows and brighten the deepest despair * ''multi arrows- ''an arrow that breaks into five arrows * ''electric arrow-'' can cause a severe shock to your nerve system (if it makes contact with you) * ''explosive arrow-'' explodes upon contact or blaze can set if off via through an remote control '''powers' * heaven's wrath (thousands of flaming arrows fall from the sky, falling upon those below) * eagle eyes (can see things others can't, her eyes glow golden when used) * phoenix fire (can heal deadly wounds and mend broken skin,muscles and bones.) * enlight (lights her arrows and kata's on fire)